In graphical modeling environments such as SAP Netweaver Development Studio (which is an integrated environment for the development of J2EE-based, multi-tiered business applications that is based on open-source Eclipse, providing an open and extensible development environment using Java and Web services) or Microsoft Visio (diagramming software that uses vector graphics), or the like, a user can link or otherwise associate various modeling components together. The types of links can be defined or modified after such components are linked. Conventional techniques for defining links require user to right click the links and/or access different menus in order define such a link. Such actions can be cumbersome and decrease productivity, especially in large scale models.